<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Что-то новое by FernSoup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377955">Что-то новое</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernSoup/pseuds/FernSoup'>FernSoup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Student Spirit | Дух моей общаги</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, M/M, Not Beta Read, OOC, Originally Posted on Ficbook, PWP, Power Bottom, Service Top</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernSoup/pseuds/FernSoup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Это первый раз, когда я пишу такое и последний, когда публикую, потому что больше подобных работ от меня вы не увидите. Надеюсь, что метка PWP говорит сама за себя.</p>
<p>P. S. Но не первый раз, когда дублирую эту работу на другие сайты.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Олегсей Душнов/Антон Звёздочкин</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Что-то новое</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Если бы не моя подруга Twaiti, которая бы не сказала, что фандом видел и хуже и если бы не моя бета, которой эта работа понравилась, то я бы её никогда не опубликовала.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Это действительно было что-то новенькое, но при этом что-то до ужаса знакомое, а именно стыд и смущение маленького человека, стоящего на пороге у начальника. Или же это паническое чувство, возникающее перед каким-то важным разговором или выступлением. Антон давно не пребывал в этом состоянии. Ещё в далёкие времена он насильно избавил себя от рассуждений того, что о нём думают люди и переключился в русло того, о чём они думают. Ему было это необходимо для его ночного хобби и в принципе для ораторского мастерства, ведь всегда надо понимать с какой стороны следует подойти к человеку, чтобы успешно его успокоить, или наоборот спровоцировать или даже манипулировать. Тут, конечно, всё зависело от ситуации. Но он чувствовал себя чудовищно неловко, сидя здесь в комнате общежития Олежи, с которым он уже давно встречался. </p>
<p>Он был его спасением: всегда помогал, как и раны зализать, так и по учёбе, всегда был рядом, поддерживал, останавливал, если вдруг Антон решал рисковать по полной. Он же и был проблемой, которая заключалась в одной особенности Олега: парню совершенно не нравился секс. Не то, чтобы это была катастрофа или это как-то разочаровало Звёздочкина, но последний в виду того, что в отличие от своего партнёра секс любил, пусть для него и не хватало времени, а поскольку Олег был единственным, кто занимал разум Антона как в эмоциональном, так и чувственном плане, то он часто фигурировал в его сексуальным фантазиях во время мастурбации из-за чего магистру было если и не стыдно, то совестливо, ведь он понимал как к этой теме относится сам Олег.</p>
<p>Так что, мучимый совестью и некими приличиями, Антон всё решил предложить одну идею Олегу. Он заведомо знал ответ и, впервые с момента, когда на него навели пистолет, не мог унять своё шумное сердцебиение и осознания факта, что его очень волнует, что о нём будет думать Олег, ведь тот мог запросто разочароваться в нём, отвернуться с отвращением и смотреть с высока, и Антон почему-то очень сильно боялся этого. Он боялся разочаровать Олега, но всё-таки решил, что сегодня с ним это обсудит. Он крепко сжимал его руку, не зная с чего начать, потому что единственным, что приходило ему на ум и не сменялось ничем другим более приемлемым из-за нервов, было: ″О, тут такое дело: я, когда мастурбию, представляю тебя! Ты мне этого не разрешал, наверняка будешь зол, но это правда. Так что, чтобы это было не так по-змеиному не мог бы ты сам подрочить мне″? Это было, мягко говоря, кошмарно.</p>
<p>Олежа же, внезапно вырванный из мира ″Заводного апельсина″, книги, которая пока что мало ему нравилась, телефонным звонком и фразой ″Нам надо серьёзно поговорить″, сейчас тоже пребывал в не лучшем состоянии, а именно в панике и хаосе. В голове крутилось множество мыслей, начиная от предположений того, что Дипломатор снова вляпался в какую-то криминальную историю, заканчивая самым пугающим и леденящим предположением того, что Антон хочет расстаться с ним. Причин могло было быть много: ″не хочу подвергать тебя опасности″, ″я понял, что между нами абстрактное что-то не то″, ″я полюбил другого″, ″ты мне неинтересен″ и тому подобное. Не помогало Олеже успокоится и сбившееся дыхание магистра, а также то, как крепко он сжимал его руку, а разговор, предшествующий такому их нынешнему напряжённому молчанию, был суховат. Это были обычные ″привет″, ″нужно поговорить, давай присядем″ и ни слова больше с того момента. Да, вот и поговорили, называется.</p>
<p>— Олежа, – наконец подал свой неожиданно для себя тихий голос Антон, стараясь держать хотя чёткость звуков на должном уровне, поворачивая своё лицо к Олегу, – я знаю ты не любишь такое…</p>
<p>″Мягко говоря″. – добавил он про себя. Он не просто не любил это, он был в омерзении от этого, и Антон это прекрасно знал. Но отношения ведь подразумевают честность, да? Это ведь то, что с него требовали его предыдущие партнёры женского пола.</p>
<p>— …но не хотел бы ты попробовать… потешить меня? – последнее Антон еле из себя выдавил. Мало того, что он не мог подобрать более приемлемого слова, так ещё и произнёс это так, как будто поцарапал этими словами школьную доску.</p>
<p>Сказать, что Олежа сейчас ничего не понял, это почти что ничего не сказать. Уровень его недоумения был сравним разве что с уровнем маленького ребёнка, от которого сейчас требуют произвести квантовохимический расчёт по разделу квантовой теории химических реакций и реакционной способности, вызывая искреннее замешательство на лице младшего студента, которое ещё смешалось с выражением ″Что он сейчас сказал″? и ″Это действительно сейчас сказал именно он″?</p>
<p>— Эм, – не нашёлся, что сказать Олег.</p>
<p>—  Я… – совершенно потерялся Антон. – Я х-хотел сказать, не хотел бы ты… – на этом моменте магистр не выдержал и спрятал своё лицо за ладонями. – заняться со мной односторонним сексом? – он уже давно не был девственником, но сейчас чувствовал себя именно так, как чувствует себя скромный подростком, который впервые произносил слово ″секс″.</p>
<p>Олег же в свою очередь чувствовал себя так, как будто потерял любые контакты с реальностью.</p>
<p>— А? – ещё больше не понимал он. </p>
<p>— В смысле, мне не удобно, что я часто представляю тебя, – Антон с усилием отнял свои руки от своего же лица, сложил их вместе и отвёл в сторону, – когда онанирую, и ты бы не хотел попробовать… подрочить мне? – сказать, что Антону хотелось кричать от того, что он действительно только что сказал это, употребив ещё и именно это слово, было бы слишком просто. Он хотел сейчас выйти в окно шестого этажа и понадеяться на то, что его труп кремируют, а прах развеют над гейзерами с серной кислотой.</p>
<p>— А!? – теперь пришла очередь Олега чувствовать себя неловко и ощущать себя так, как будто ему только дали пощёчину.</p>
<p>— Прости, я знаю, тебе это отвратительно, но я, в общем, да или нет? – пролепетал Антон, потеряв последнее своё самообладание вместе с достоинством.   </p>
<p>Олежа не знал, что ему сказать. Он буквально был оленем в свете фар, застывший из-за своих инстинктов самосохранения, но понимающий, что его вот-вот собьёт машина. Смысл слов медленно доходил до него, пока Антон хотел провалиться сквозь землю. </p>
<p>— Ладно, – в итоге неестественно спокойным для всей этой ситуации голосом произнёс Олежа, сам не до конца понимая, что именно сказал. Но, по правде говоря, это исходило из некого чувства вины внутри Олегсея, который понимал, что до него у Антона была неплохая сексуальная жизнь с парой предыдущих партнёрш, которые каждый раз продолжали томно вздыхать, когда мимо них проходил Звёздочкин, хотя они уже как месяц не то, что не встречались, но и не общались от слова совсем. А тут, вместо вычурных девиц, чьи бёдра и грудь всегда подчёркивали обтягивающие топики и юбочки, чьи голые плечи всегда радовали солнце, а тонкие руки были как будто списаны с какой-нибудь богини, появляется тихий парень, который про секс знал только то, что бывали пары, которые распадались из-за проблем в постели. Но и это он знал не из каких-то грязных сплетен, а из книжки по психологии пар, которую начал читать, когда они с Антоном сошлись. Поэтому да, Олег чувствовал себя виноватым в том, что Звёздочкину не хватало активной сексуальной жизни, и пусть последний и говорил, что это не так важно, Олег видел по нему, что простой одиночной мастурбации ему не хватает, а если бы это и было так, то этот разговор не произошёл бы. Так что, решив, что может быть он не умрёт от нового опыта, он согласился. Антон же, почувствовав шок вперемешку с облегчением, только и сделал, что кивнул головой, будучи красным до кончиков ушей. Они договорились встретиться в квартире магистра через пару дней, а потом оба просто пришли в себя и последние будние дни упорно делали вид, будто бы этого разговора не было. Ну, Олежа по крайней мере пытался. Если у Антона была практика в сокрытии любых эмоций на чужих глазах, то Олег чувствовал себя как на иголках от ожидания часа ″Х″. </p>
<p>Будучи студентом и человеком любознательным, да и ещё любящим быть готовым ко всему, Олежа переступил через себя и всё-таки прочёл пару статей про секс, про контрацепцию и смазку. До кинков и фетишей он решил не доходить, чтобы сохранить рассудок, а остальное просто оставил на Антона, как на более опытному человеку, который, впрочем, заставил младшего студента снова вернуться к прочтению статей, скинув Олегу, например, статью о правильном использовании анальных вибраторов, как делать засосы и тому подобное, готовя того предстоящим событиям. </p>
<p>Антон тоже времен не терял. Он решил, что ему тоже надо попробовать что-нибудь новое, включая не только игрушки, но и практики. Закупившись всем необходимым, он, однако, не был спокоен, хотя его лицо и оставалось каменным. Мысль о том, что он будет в постели не один, будоражила его и воспаляла воображение, от чего ему становилось тесно в штанах прямо во время пар, когда мыслями он был далеко не на земле. И такое томительное ожидание было просто пыточным, но это будет не правдой, если сказать, что когда тот самый день наступил, магистру стало легче, как раз наоборот, ему стало только тревожней, ведь только одного вопросительного взгляда Олежи на силиконовый фаллоимитатор Антону хватило на то, чтобы обо всём пожалеть. Олег же успокаивал себя тем, что это было не для него.   </p>
<p>— Так, и с чего начнём? Что тебя возбуждает? – Олежа соприкоснул свои указательные пальцы, не в силах смотреть своему партнёру в глаза, отводя взгляд при этом в потолок, как это делают дети, когда при семейном просмотре фильма на экране происходит постельная сцена. Олег, как человек, которому не особо хотелось испытывать возбуждение, имел смутную концепцию об этом чувстве, но Антон обещал ему помочь в этом, так что он сейчас просто ждал указаний.</p>
<p>— Давай для начала начнём с поцелуя, – предложил Антон, снимая с себя пиджак, оставаясь в одной лишь майке с длинным рукавом и усаживаясь на край кровати. – Да, и если что-то будет не нравиться, говори, – серьёзно сказал Звёздочкин.</p>
<p>Олежа кивнул, приседая рядом с ним, магистр наклонился к Олегу, закрыв глаза. Их губы соприкоснулись и слились в поначалу мягкий поцелуй. Это не был их первый поцелуй, так что здесь у Олежи опыт был, однако Антон всё равно не заходил далеко. Он любил долгие, томные и страстные поцелуи, когда он борется с партнёром за первенство. С Олегом так не получалось: он не настаивал, а Антон при таком положении просто боялся переборщить. Антон прервал поцелуй со словами:</p>
<p>— Ты можешь быть поагрессивней? – осторожно он спросил.</p>
<p>— Это как? </p>
<p>— Как будто тебе надо выиграть сражение, – увидев непонимающий взгляд, Антон продолжил говорить: </p>
<p>— Давай я попробую показать, а ты повторить? Нормально?</p>
<p>— Да, – тихо отвечал Олежа.</p>
<p>Они снова поцеловались, закрыв свои глаза. Антон решил теперь побыть более настойчивым и языком проник в рот Олега, пройдясь по зубам. Олежа действительно начал сопротивляться, в свою очередь проталкиваясь в рот Антону и начиная шумно дышать от напряжения. Антон полез своими руками под рубашку Олега, сминая там его серую футболку и ощущая лопатки за тонким слоем ткани, тем временем как руки самого Олежи шарили по рёбрам магистра. Антон не прекращал борьбу за первенство и становился даже более агрессивным, начав помаленьку покусывать губы Олежи, будто бы по маленькому кусочку ел любимый десерт. Олег повторял за ним, стараясь не уступать, и даже решив начать кусать нижнюю губу своего партнёра чуточку сильнее и больше. Окончательно распалённый страстью, Антон как будто сорвался с цепи, ухватывая больше и подавляя язык Олега, издав при этом сдавленный стон и повалив партнёра на белые простыни кровати, окончательно забирая его себе без остатка. Олежа, не привыкший к таким длинным и бесперерывным поцелуям, замычал в протест и несильно начал отталкивать от себя магистра. Антон неспеша отстранился, шумно вдыхая воздух и чувствуя то, как ему стало жарко в его майке.</p>
<p>— Всё в порядке? – спросил он у Олежи, который жадно вдыхал воздух.</p>
<p>— Да. – прерывисто произнёс он, – Мне просто нужен перерыв. А ты как?</p>
<p>— Хорошо. – кивнул Звёздочкин и слез с кровати, ощущая приятную тяжесть ниже пояса. – Для разогрева самое то. – Олежа сел и стал наблюдать за тем, как Антон начал раздеваться. Сначала он быстро снял свою майку, оголяя свои широкие сильные плечи и прекрасный торс, выставляя на показ твёрдые кубики пресса, что всегда нравились Олеже, который в целом находил тело Антона эстетично приятным и мог пожирать его взглядом часами. Потом он расстегнул свой ремень, и снял с себя медленно, как будто дразня восхищённого Олега, штаны, поочерёдно вытаскивая ноги с чётко выраженными икроножными мышцами из штанин, вешая всю одежду на заранее подготовленный для этого стул. Олежа не стесняясь рассматривал своего партнёра, на котором не осталось ничего, кроме трусов, когда носки полетели под стул. Но вот руки Антона дошли и до нижнего белья, через которое уже виднелось всё нетерпение хозяина квартиры, и сползающая линия клетчатых боксёров раскрывала достоинство Звёздочкина во всей красе. Однако Олег игнорировал его. Ему больше нравилась его на вид упругая задница с её округлыми формами. Изгибы в линиях тела Антона и их плавное перетекание друг в друга – это то, чем Олегсей мог наслаждаться вечностью.</p>
<p>— Ты умеешь завязывать крепкие узлы? – спросил Звёздочкин, беря с прикроватной тумбочки верёвку.</p>
<p>— Ну да. – наклонив голову в бок, произнёс Олег. Кажется, он понимал к чему сейчас идёт дело. Вечер обещал быть запоминающимся.</p>
<p>— Завяжи мне руки. Сзади спины. – отводя взгляд в пол, попросил Антон.</p>
<p>— Это одна из сексуальных практик? – поинтересовался Олежа, забирая верёвку из рук и начиная связывать руки. Вид верёвки его напряг, ведь шарясь по интернету, он узнал о таком для него пугающем явлении, как асфиксиофилии, и о напрягающем пристрастии людей надевать друг на друга ошейники, так что просьба связать просто руки его успокоила.   </p>
<p>— Да, BDSM. Она основана на доверии партнёров друг другу.</p>
<p>″Пожалуйста, не спрашивай, откуда я это знаю″. – добавил Антон про себя.</p>
<p>— К тому же, я боюсь не удержаться, так что для твоей же безопасности. – с лукавой улыбкой поиграл он бровями. </p>
<p>Олег же, проигнорировал увиденное со стоически каменным лицом и, кажется, припоминал что-то такое не из поисков по интернету, а просто из повседневной жизни, когда проходил мимо Димы и Оли, которые смотрели по вечерам всякие ромкомы. В одном из фильмов было упомянуто что-то просто стоп-слово.</p>
<p>— А какое стоп-слово? – задал он вполне логичный вопрос.</p>
<p>— Я надеюсь обойтись без него. Ты же не собираешься оставлять меня одного связанного в комнате с вибратором в заднице?</p>
<p>— Не туго? – только и смог смущённо вымолвить Олежа, чем заслужил хихиканье со стороны Антона.</p>
<p>— Нет, в самый раз.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, – сказал Олег, завязав узел, – а что теперь? – он только сейчас решился взглянуть на прикроватную тумбочку, на которой стояла бутылочка смазки, фалоимитатор и миска со льдом, которую Антон принёс до того, как они начали целоваться.</p>
<p>— Пошарь руками по телу. А потом сделай тоже самое, но используй лёд.</p>
<p>— Ладно. – ответил Олежа спокойно, хотя внутри у него был тот ещё эмоциональный бардак. Он снял с себя рубашку, повесил её на стул поверх пиджака Антона, оставшись с одной своей излюбленной серой футболке, штанах и носках, и не совсем понимая, что делает, расположился между ног Звёздочкина и как завороженный потрогал его пресс.<br/>Это было странно. Во-первых, это был первый раз, когда трогал именно голого Антона, во-вторых, это был первый раз, когда он видел чей-то чужой возбуждённый член вживую, причём ещё и вблизи, который сейчас немного упирался в его живот, и в-третьих, как оказалось, накаченные мышцы пусть  и были твёрдыми, но и они же оставались довольно упругими. Это было тяжело сравнить с чем-то, что Олежа щупал когда-нибудь за свою жизнь. </p>
<p>Олегсей был не единственным, кто сейчас нервничал и переживал что-то в первый раз. Антон, вот, например, никогда не лежал связанным в постели и не позволял кому-то быть более активным чем он. Весь его опыт в сексе сводился к роли ведущего, потому что это именно то, чего от него ждали. Каждая дама, коих было не так много, как принято думать, хотя бы потому что спал он только с теми, с кем встречался, сначала кокетничала с ним, а потом, как говорится в народе, просто вверяла себя в руки сильного мужчины. Антону ничего не оставалось, как кроме брать ту роль и исполнять надежды, которые на него налагались, и делал он это не сколько из-за реального желания, а из того, что просто привык делать то, чего от него ожидали. С Олежей же было всё по-другому: тот просто ничего не ждал от Антона и, хотя на это ушло время, магистр это понял и начал слой за слоем открываться Олегу, говоря тому обо всём, что его беспокоило. Последним слоем, собственно, оставался секс. Поэтому да, после всех его сексуальных фантазий это было будоражащим смотреть на то, как реальный Олежа сейчас водил руками по его телу, изучая каждый изгиб и бугор мышц, проводя своими холодными руками по разгорячённому телу от груди до бёдер, пальцами цепляя каждое ребро, вызывая дрожь, но первый стон был вызван в тот момент, когда Олежа решил ущипнуть чужие соски. После этого началось необратимое.</p>
<p>Олежа, услышав сдавленное ″Ах″!, решил отнестись ко всему происходящему как к игре: чем громче стонет Антон, тем больше Олег получает очков, и что ж, пара прочитанных статей про секс ему сегодня видимо поможет не только когда дело дойдёт до натягивания презерватива на искусственный член. Олег прижался к оголённой груди Антона и начал облизывать его сосок, получив в ответ шумный вздох. Потом он присосался к этой затвердевшей бусинке и начал покусывать её, аккуратно оттягивая назад, а свободной рукой он параллельно скучивал левый сосок, продолжая при этом слышать тихие вздохи и ускорившееся сердцебиение. Кажется, пришло время идти дальше. </p>
<p>Олег потянулся к чашке с немного подтаявшим льдом и достал один кубик. К этому времени даже Олегсей чувствовал жар, исходящий от Антона, так что когда магистр почувствовал контрастирующий обжигающий холод у своей шеи, то он громко вздохнул, выпуская изо рта в эйфории подавленное ″А″, а когда кубик льда начал спускать вниз по кривой зигзагообразной линии, сделав пару кругов вокруг соска, а потом и вовсе задержавшись на нём, то Звёздочкин слегка выгнулся вперёд, согнув одну ногу. Эта остановка была недолгой и Олежа продолжил спускаться вниз, оказавшись на самом чувствительном для холода месте – животе, от чего Антон издал, как показалось Олегу, немного жалобный звук. От чего-то младший студент решил, что будет неплохой идеей остаться на этом месте чуть-чуть подольше и может быть именно здесь растопить окончательно кубик льда. Он выводил круги этим маленьким кусочком холода, а вода, остававшаяся после, каплями начинала стекать с разгорячённого тела, вырисовывая в сознании Антона причудливые узоры и вызывая много различных ощущений по нижней половине тела. Олежа взял новый кубик льда, когда от первого не осталось ничего, и от пупка провёл линию до бёдер, неудержимо оказываясь в паховой зоне. Антон был весь в предвкушении момента, когда Олежа догадается спуститься ещё ниже к ноющему члену, но тот не торопился приступать к этому, оставляя линию обжигающе холодного следа горизонтально по тазу, пока не понял, что давно не слышал стонов своего партнёра, а только невнятное бормотание и фырканье. Только тогда он и заметил чужой пульсирующий член и решил провести линию чувственного холода от основания до головки полового органа, немного задержавшись на верхушке и именно в тот момент Олежа услышал громки стон Антона, который поджал обе свои ноги и запрокинул голову, зажмурив глаза, отчего Олег немного смутился, но продолжил идти вниз уже ближе к мошонке, получая ещё больше вздохов и охов, выгибаясь и извиваясь бёдрами, но при этом стараясь оставаться на месте, чтобы не мешать Олеже. </p>
<p>Он смог окончательно расслабиться только тогда, когда вдруг перестал чувствовать холод и смог открыть глаза, заметив Олегсея, который слезал с кровати. Когда они пересеклись взглядами, Олег лишь указал рукой на фиолетовый анальный вибратор, на что получил одобрительный кивок. Младшему студенту ничего не оставалось, кроме как отправиться мыть руки, потом натянуть презерватив на фалоимитатор, отложить пока что его в сторону, выдавить немного смазки на руки и нанести немного на анальное отверстие, ощутив при этом смешанные чувства как и от самой тягучей консистенции смазки, так и от того, что ему предстояло засунуть свои пальцы туда, куда он меньше всего предполагал в своей жизни, что действительно сделает это. Олег смазал и вибратор, но перед этим он пальцами растянул отверстие и только потом начал медленно и плавно, насколько мог, погружать его глубже и глубже под аккомпанементы чужих тяжёлх вдохов и тихих стонов. Это был первый раз, когда что-то вторгалось в анус Антону и ему пришлось какое-то время привыкнуть к ощущению постороннего предмета, переживая при этом смешанные чувства от желания избавиться от предмета и от какого непонятного и смутного возбуждения. </p>
<p>— На какую скорость включать? – поинтересовался Олежа с беспроводным пультом в руке.</p>
<p>— Пока на минимальную. – с прерывистым дыханием ответил Антон. Олег не смог разглядеть его лица из-за вздымающийся груди партнёра и из-за того, что тот откинул свою голову глубокого в подушку, нервничая от скорых новых ощущений, которые накрыли его с волной, когда он почувствовал вибрацию внутри себя. </p>
<p>Таких стонов Олег не слышал никогда. Он ещё к тому же и не мог понять, как к этому относится, потому что по очень странным причинам ему это нравилось. Наверное всё было в том, что ему и в принципе нравился голос Антона, а сейчас он вообще звучал так сладко и нежно, как никогда. А то, с каким тоном Звёздочкин потом попросил увеличить скорость до средней, младшему студенту вообще показалось от чего-то завораживающем. Что-то было в этом тоне, темборе, высоте голоса, что заставляло Олежу хотеть его слышать громче и больше, поэтому он не особо задумываясь выполнил просьбу магистра, который от разрастающийся страсти, то сгибал, разгибал ноги, вжимаясь всё сильнее в кровать, и связанными за спину руками, хватая складки простыни. Олегу же стало интересно, что можно сделать ещё, Ответ пришёл быстро, стоило тихому студенту вытянутую шею магистра. </p>
<p>Олегсей навис над Антоном и начал целится тому в шею, пока сам Звёздочкин с жадностью глотал воздух открытым ртом, желая, чтобы кто-то коснулся его там, ниже пояса, но он мог лишь чувствовать то, как Олежа расположился чуть выше и прислонился к его шее, заставляя Антона утопать в похоти. Его разум кружился и мог собрать воедино только простые мысли, пока Олег облизывал и покусывал его шею, и когда спускаясь вниз, к плечам и ключице, но стоило Олеже снова вернуться к шее, то Антон тут же, но с трудом протяжно взвыл:</p>
<p>— Всасывай!..</p>
<p>Засосы. Другими словами, он просил поставить ему засосы. Плотно вцепившись в скользкие, потные плечи, чтобы зафиксировать себя, Олег принялся атаковать шею своего партнёра, оставляя округлые красные следы один за другим, заставляя Антона громко, без стеснений стонать, прося всё больше и больше.</p>
<p>— Д-давай на-а ма-аксима-альную. – стараясь подавлять свои стоны, попросил Антон. Олежа, восседая на коленях на животе Антона так и сделал. </p>
<p>Это был удар. Магистр никогда не ощущал такого и не мог подобрать слов, чтобы описать это. Он лишь беспорядочно водил ногами по простыми, извивался как мог, ведь полноценно выгнуть спину дугой ему мешал Олежа, голову свою он вдавливал в подушку, а руки уже давно сжал в кулаки. Его лицо стало красным, а на глазах появились слёзы.</p>
<p>— Антон, всё в порядке? – обеспокоено спросил Олежа. – Знаешь, я могу остановить и… – испуганно тараторил Олег.</p>
<p>— Не-ет, продолжа-ай! Я уже близко! – простонал громко Звёздочкин, а потом всё же постаравшись унять себя, с прерывистым дыханием и тёплыми слезами, стекающими по скулам, попросил:</p>
<p>— Можно поцелуй?</p>
<p>Ответом послужило то, что Олежа наклонился к его губам, а потом начал языком вторгаться в рот Антону. Последний был слишком сосредоточен на других своих ощущениях и в какой-то степени вымотан, от чего не сопротивлялся и позволил Олегу полностью завладеть его ртом. Но одно саднящее чувство никак по-прежнему ему не давало покоя, поэтому Антон прервал поцелуй, чем вызвал недоумение со стороны Олега, и умоляюще посмотрел на Душнова слезящимися глазами, открыв рот в шумном вдохе, стараясь изо всех сил фокусировать свой взгляд на младшем студенте, что из-за помутнённого сладостью разумом давалось с трудом, и умоляюще простонал:</p>
<p>— О-олежа-а, п-пожа-луйста-а, коснись…</p>
<p>У Олегсея ушло несколько секунд перед тем, как он понял, что у него сейчас вымаливают. Тогда он слез с Антона и уставился на дрожащий член своего партнёра, который сейчас прямым штырём торчал между ног. Как будто во сне, Олежа подполз к магистру, расположился у него между ног и дунул на головку полового органа, из которого активно сочилась предэякуляционная жидкость.</p>
<p>— Пожалуйста! – сопя взвыл Антон, сильно зажмурив глаза.</p>
<p>Олег рукой ухватился за твёрдый пульсирующий член и начал, медленно ускоряясь, проводить вверх и вниз, вызывая сладостное облегчение, а когда Олежа дошёл до головки и начал поглаживать, то Антон с поистине громким стоном, застрявшем во вздохе, выгнул свою спину, подняв свои бёдра над кроватью, заставив Олега отпустить его член, испытав волной прокатившийся по телу всплеск оргазма. Когда он снова опустился на кровать, то тут же, не сдерживаясь, проголосил:</p>
<p>— Отключай и вы… – он не смог договорить второе слово, как очередной громкий стон вырвался из его рта. Но Олежа не был дураком, поэтому он достал из кармана пульт, выключил и медленно вытащил вибратор, оставляя его в стороне на простыне. Антон сел в кровати с бешено стучащим сердцем, медленно возвращающимся к действительности сознанием и шумным жадным дыханием. Он поднял свой слезящийся взгляд на Олежу, вымолвив лишь одно слова: </p>
<p>— Верёвка.</p>
<p>Олегсей тут же бросился развязывать чужие руки, и когда они были освобождены, Антон уселся на край кровати, вздохнув с облегчением.</p>
<p>— Всё хорошо? – осторожно спросил Олежа. </p>
<p>— Да. – выдохнул Антон, заводя одну свою руку за шею, и широко улыбаясь. – Мне просто нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя. – попросил он личного пространства, продолжая тяжело дышать. – Можешь подать мне полотенце? – только теперь он поднял свой вымотанный, но как у кота довольный взгляд на своего партнёра.</p>
<p>Олег кивнул головой и направился уже было к шкафу, когда вспомнил, что у него рука в смазке, соках, сперме и что ему лучше пойти и смыть всё это. С неловкой улыбкой и со словами ″Сейчас, минуточку″, он забежал в ванную, вымыл руку и только потом достал большое банное синие полотенце и протянул его Антону, который его принял, вставая с кровати. Олежа направился к выходу из спальни, но перед тем, как выйти, Антон с уже обёрнутым полотенцем вокруг таза попросил его закрыть дверь; напомнил, где находится любимый Олегсеем апельсиновый чай, а Олеже только и осталось ответить очередное ″Хорошо″ и выполнить просьбу возлюбленного, ведь не только Антону нужно было время на прийти в себя. </p>
<p>Это всё было действительно странно. Не только потому, что это было первое участие Олега в таком своеобразном мероприятие, он впервые дотронулся до чужого члена, но и ещё потому, что Олегсею это в какой-то мере понравилось. Нет, ему, на самом деле, было неприятно видеть плачущего Антона, он испытывал от этого дискомфорт, он не испытал никакого сексуального удовольствия или вожделения, ведь на самом деле пусть Антон и думал о том, что Олегу это было мерзко это, правда заключалось в том, что это было действительно именно так только до определённого момента. Тяжело жить в общежитии с тонкими стенами и не слышать чужой активной жизни по ночам, которая поначалу действительно вызывала неприязнь или раздражение, то позже Олег просто понял и смирился с одной вещью: у всех людей свои потребности, поэтому да, секс для Олега не был чем-то отвратительным сейчас, а как раз наоборот, просто не вызывал никаких эмоций. Олегсею просто стали безразличны такие вещи, что, впрочем, было всегда, просто с разным возрастом он относился к этому по-разному, пусть и в свои подростковые годы ему и пришлось столкнуться с таким понятием как эрекция. Но видеть его, самого Антона, который всегда приходил на помощь, заступался за Олежу, спокойно выступал перед залом, битком набитым людьми, видеть его таким беспомощным, слыша его стоны, находится над ним, иметь власть над ним – было нездорово гипнотически завораживающе. И, о, Боже, такие очевидные вещи начали доходить до Олега только сейчас, когда он сидел перед чашкой медленно остывающего цитрусового чая, тем временем как из ванны доносились звуки льющийся воды, а не во время происходящего. Тогда он это всё делал с какой-то холодной и отстранённой расчётливостью, просто понимая свою задачу, методы решения, иными словами понимая куда надо надавить, чтобы получить необходимый результат. Это было странно, трудно объяснимо и, казалось Олегу, открывало в нём двери, которые он не замечал. Он не знал что ему думать и то, насколько произошедшее было нормальным. Единственной понятной для него вещью на данный момент было то, что то, что Антона сексуально возбуждал именно Олегсей, для последнего по не совсем понятным причинам, что было своеобразным комплиментом. Всё остальное не поддавалось никакой логике или анализу. Что ж, ему всё равно предстоял разговор с Антоном, так что может быть его мысли помогут в понимании того, что делать дальше? Олеже ничего не оставалось, как сделать пару глотков приятного чая, в ожидании непонятно чего. </p>
<p>Через час он уже сидел в голубой пижаме с белыми котиками всё в той же кровати в тёмной спальне, которая на этот раз была застелена свежим тёмным бельём со звёздами, лишние предметы убраны, а позади него, обняв со спины и положив голову на чужую макушку, сидел Антон в тёмной пижаме с принтом Дипломатора, стоящего на крыше, от которого приятно пахло шалфеем после душа. Да, стоило Олеже один раз упомянуть, что ему нравится, как Звёздочкин пахнет после душа, то у Антона, равнодушного к шампуням, вдруг появилось любимое средство для мытья головы.</p>
<p>— Ты как Олеж? – тихо спросил магистр, в ду̀ше успев десять раз пожалеть о том, что затащил в это дело своего парня, который испытывал отвращение к сексу.</p>
<p>— Нормально. Ты как? Тебе не было больно? Я не перегнул нигде? – Олежу же волновали несколько другие вещи.</p>
<p>— Нет, всё в порядке. С чего ты вообще решил, что мне было неприятно?</p>
<p>— Ты плакал? – неуверенно ответил вопросом на вопрос Олег. В ответ на это Антон лишь поднял свою голову и улыбнулся, добавив:</p>
<p>— Ну, есть некоторые физиологические особенности, которые я не могу контролировать. А ты как? Тебе не было противно?</p>
<p>— На моё же удивление нет. – заключил Олежа и оба они умолкли на несколько секунд.</p>
<p>— Ты… Ты бы согласился ещё на один раз? – наконец задал Антон вопрос, висевший где-то высоко в воздухе, но неотвратимо спускавшийся вниз.</p>
<p>— Да. – согласился он, от чего у Антона как будто камень с души упал. – Но не часто. – поспешно добавил Олежа.</p>
<p>— Хорошо. – посмеялся Антон. – Пойдём спать?</p>
<p>— Да.</p>
<p>И они оба улеглись в кровать, накрывшись одеялом. Антон продолжал обнимать Олега со спины, зажав одну из его ног между его двумя и уткнувшись носом в макушку младшего студента. Завтра их ждал новый день, а пока нужно было отдохнуть, мирно посапывая в темноте, переваривая потихоньку новый опыт.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>